


Defying Gravity

by bluewishdust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:26:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7929481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewishdust/pseuds/bluewishdust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts AU about Lena, a Hufflepuff, and Amélie, a Slytherin, which contains a bit of Quidditch and flying and a lot of first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A certain someone gave me an idea for writing an Overwatch Hogwarts AU and I just had to do it.   
> I hope you like it and I hope I didn't make any mistakes. (I also hope nobody gets mad at me for sorting characters into the wrong house or anything, I just chose what worked best for me)

In her first year Lena Oxton was running down the stairs at Hogwarts. She wasn’t late or anything, she simply enjoyed skipping down the steps, the faster, the better.

Making her way down she had to laugh every time a portrait tried to scorn her for her speed. Coming from a muggle family she was still amazed by all the magical stuff around her. Her time at Hogwarts had only just started after all.

Lena had so much fun and got so distracted by her environment that she noticed the group of Slytherins only when it was already too late.

With a shrieking noise and surprised expression she ran directly into one of them, a tall, slim girl with a strange pale skin tone and a high ponytail.

The girl caught Lena out of a reflex and stared at her with an unsustainable expression as she let her go again. 

One of the Slytherins behind the girl laughed. “Not only a Hufflepuff and a first year,” he said while looking at Lena, “But apparently also blind. This is as annoying as it gets.” He shook his head.

“True,” the pale girl answered in a voice which gave Lena chills, “What an annoyance.”

Contrary to her words she gave Lena a faint smile. 

As the confused Hufflepuff was just about to apologize the group of Slytherins went on, not a single one of them looking back.

Before Lena had fully realized what had happened she felt a gentle pat on her shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?” a voice asked.

Lena turned around and found herself in front of two Griffindors. One of them was Hana Song, another first year she shared a few classes with and the other was Hana’s friend, Lúcio Correia dos Santos. It was the latter who had spoken.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” Lena answered, still a bit confused, “I just feel like I bumped my head really hard although I know I didn’t… I just… This girl… She was really beautiful.”

Lúcio snorted. “That girl you just ran into…” he began, “Literally ran into… Was Amélie Lacroix. She is a third year and she is Slytherin’s new Keeper, on the Quidditch team, you know. She is absolutely ruthless. I am surprised that you made it through this… encounter… without getting harmed. She is known for being the most cold- hearted girl in Hogwarts and nobody ever dares to disturb her.”

“Well… I think she looked nice,” Lena opposed silently.

Hana popped a bubble of chewing gum. “Maybe you did bump your head?” she decided in a cheerful tone.

Lúcio made a face. “She is… evil,” he said, “I bet if you saw her playing Quidditch you wouldn’t find her so nice anymore. She has knocked so many kids off their brooms already, even though she is new to the team and she is not able to feel any remorse... I can’t stand it, she's not cool.”

Lena shrugged. “I don’t plan on bothering her,” she said, “I never meant to anyways…”

She stared at the spot where Amélie had disappeared, not knowing how important this girl would become to her a few years later.

…………………………………

In her seventh year Amélie was walking around a corner as someone bumped into her. 

She looked down and her cold gaze warmed as soon as she saw who had gotten in her way.

The girl was incredibly cute, her short brown hair tousled, freckles on her face, her Hufflepuff tie hanging loose around her neck. She was looking up at Amélie with wide eyes. 

“After all this time you still like to run into people, hm?” Amélie asked and was a bit surprised by the fact that she had recognized the girl immediately. The Hufflepuff had grown up and she had a lot more piercings in her ears now, but it was definitely the same girl who had crashed into her a few years ago.

“Oh no, oh no,” the girl in front of her hectically babbled an answer, “I am so sorry, I swear I didn’t mean to I…” She paused for a moment and then added: “Wait, you… remember me?” 

Without wanting it Amelie had to smile. The girl was staring at her, her cheeks slightly blushed, her mouth open.

“I never forget a face,” she said, trying to sound cool, trying not to stare back at the other girl who was somehow standing much too close to her. Normally this sentence, coming from Amélie, would have sounded like a threat but right now it somehow sounded like a weak excuse.

As the girl in front of her only made a dumbfounded face instead of answering, Amélie felt the need to add something. “Especially not a cute one like yours,” she said and then felt stupid for it immediately afterwards. She shouldn’t been saying things like this, where had that even come from?

The Hufflepuff giggled nervously. “I uhm…” she began, “I also remember you. Which is not as surprising, you are kind of a big deal around here I guess. I have been to every single one of your games and I…” She got embarrassed and stopped. “Actually I never apologized to you for running into you the first time,” she continued, changing the topic, “Sorry for that.”

Amélie who suddenly felt flattered without knowing why had to smile again. “Do not worry, Chérie,” she said, “Just pay a bit more attention next time.” 

She didn’t quite understand why the Hufflepuff in front of her made her say so many gentle things. Normally she disliked talking to others, normally she only found mean words, normally she didn’t really care about other people’s feelings. What was so different about this situation?

Meanwhile the cute girl nodded and seemed to ease up a bit. “I probably shouldn’t go so fast all the time, I know, but I just can’t help it…” she said, suddenly all the more cheerful and confident.

Then without warning she suddenly reached forward to casually brush over Amelie’s shoulder. 

“There was a spider web on your blouse,” she explained her action, not noticing that this little touch of hers had wiped away what had been left of Amelie’s sobriety. The Slytherin didn’t understand why she was suddenly feeling so many things.

“S… Slytherin dungeons. Full of spiders,” was all Amelie managed to say before she had to turn around and walk away. She didn’t want the girl to see how hard she was blushing. Had she ever been blushing before? This couldn’t be happening.

“Hey, if you wanna you can stop by at the Hufflepuff common room anytime,” the girl called after Amelie in a tone of pure innocence, “Pretty sure, there’re no spiders there.”

Amelie walked faster. How could a single human be that foolish? How could a single human be that cute?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have forgotten everything I ever knew about Quidditch. Every single thing. So I might have unknowingly altered the rules a bit. Please forgive me for any mistakes I made in this chapter, thank you, and please enjoy this even if it might be inaccurate. If you've got anything to say, please let me know! :)

A few days had passed. Lena couldn’t forget about Amélie and she didn’t know why the other girl was still so present in her head. Maybe it was that until now she had only ever watched her from afar, had seen her Quidditch games, had spotted her high ponytail in the great hall, had jerked her head around every time a group of Slytherins had passed, hoping that one of them would be Amélie. And then suddenly she had run into her once more, and Amélie had talked to her, had even remembered her!

All this years she had been fascinated with Amélie, without knowing why, and had never actually found the courage to confront her and suddenly everything seemed different.

Now Lena couldn’t stop reliving the small moments with the other girl in her mind over and over, thinking too hard about every word which had been said, every smile which had been shared. Was Amelie really as evil as everyone said? Did she like Lena or did she think of her as annoying? Why had she called her “Chérie”? And why was she so god damn pretty? A thousand unanswered questions all concerning one girl didn’t let Lena sleep.

Luckily Lena didn’t have a lot of time for thinking throughout the days, for school kept her busy. In addition she had been recruited for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team some time ago, which was a big dream of hers coming true. 

She was a Chaser now and she was very good at it. She had not been able to show her skills in a match so far because there had not been a game for the Hufflepuffs yet. Still the team had been training extra hard lately.

Lena loved Quidditch. She felt best when she was up in the sky on a broomstick, the flow of air around her. 

There was nothing as good as flying… Probably. Lena had to admit that talking to Amélie had felt pretty good too. But still… now there was work to do. She had to focus on school. On her training. There was not time to think about pretty girls with heavy French accents. So Lena worked on her grades and stuck to her teammates.

The next time Amélie and Lena spoke to each other was the morning of Lena’s first game. Lena was eating breakfast when the Slytherin came up to her. 

“Are going to watch me play today?” she asked Lena, without greeting her fist. 

“I won’t be watching, to be exact,” Lena mumbled, her mouth full of porridge.

“What do you mean by that?”, Amélie wanted to know, her brows drawn together.

Lena, who had finally swallowed her food, had to giggle. “I’ll be playing against you, love,” she said cheerfully, a whole lot of excitement in her chest. She still couldn't quite believe that her first real game would be Hufflepufff against Slytherin, would be her against Amélie, who she had only ever looked up to until now.

Considering Amélie’s facial expression, the other girl had not known any of this.

“You…” she stumbled, “You are the new Chaser on the Hufflepuff team?”

Lena nodded proudly. “I am,” she clarified, “And I am so ready to score, so you better watch out, my dear.” She winked. Her words carried more confidence than she actually felt. 

As she got up she felt shaken. She was nervous. Oh she could say everything she wanted, deep inside she was so very nervous to play against someone as good as Amélie.

“Uhm… See you,” she said to the other girl before leaving, “See you at the game, I guess.”

…………………………………

Amélie didn’t know how she should feel about Lena being on the team she was about to compete with. 

Lena. Thanks to the composition of the Hufflepuffs she finally knew the name of the adorable girl who had been haunting her dreams lately. The girl who looked even more adorable in a Quidditch uniform. 

Since Amélie had talked to Lena this morning she had felt uneasy about the game. As soon as she was out on the Quidditch pitch though, as soon as she had taken position in front of the goal posts, she felt better. It was only the game now and Lena was just another opponent.

At least that was what she told herself. 

When the Slytherin team captain called a time- out after the new Hufflepuff Chaser had effortlessly scored the third goal in a row, Amélie had to realise that something was different today.

“What is wrong with you?” one of her teammates shouted at her as soon as she had landed, “We can’t lose against the Hufflepuffs just because you fancy one of their players!”

“I don’t… I don’t fancy her!” Amélie protested, “She is just very good and very fast, that is all!”

The team captain shook his head. “She is good indeed,” he pointed out, “But never before have you let anyone as close to the goals. If she was anyone else you would have fouled her five times already. You cannot afford to be this considerate towards her. You have one job: Keep her from scoring any more goals. I don’t care how you do it but when we are back on our brooms I want you to be as ruthless as you normally are, understood?”

Amélie nodded grimly. Her teammates were right, she thought to herself, they were here to win. 

As the game continued she felt anger growing inside her. Anger towards her team for scorning her, anger towards Lena for being better than expected, and most of all anger towards herself for being this vulnerable.

When she was angry, Amélie was not a fair player. Not at all.

Lena was the first to experience that as a few minutes later she got the Quaffle and made another attempt to shoot a goal.

In retrospect Amélie didn’t really know what had happened after she had seen Lena flying towards her. Something inside of her had snapped and the next thing she knew was crushing into her, was coursing the Hufflepuff to fall off her broom. 

There was an uproar in the audience as it became clear that the Chaser had obviously been hurt badly by the impact.

Amélie’s mind was blank. She had never wanted this to happen. She had never ever wanted to hurt Lena. She had fouled a lot of people before and she had never cared about it, but this felt entirely different. This was the worst feeling ever.

Lena was being carried away and the game went on as soon as her substitute was in the air.

The rest of the game was nothing more than a blur to Amélie. 

When it was over she didn’t even really care about who had won and who had lost. She shooed away everyone who wanted to talk to her about the game. She could only think about the panic on Lena’s face as she had lost her grip.

As soon as the Slytherin had left the Quidditch pitch she ran across campus towards the hospital wing.

It felt as if it took her ages to get there and as she entered she was greeted by the momentarily very severe looking nurse, Madame Ziegler.

The blonde woman looked at her disapprovingly. “You really have guts to show up here, young lady, after all you have done,” she said, “I always have to work minor miracles after a Quidditch game with you in it!”

Amélie ignored her words. “How is she?”, she demanded to know, and the tone of her own voice scared herself, “Is she going to be alright?” Never before had she sounded this scared.

Madame Ziegler’s facial expression softened as she noticed the panic in Amélie’s voice and so did the tone in which she spoke. “The young Chaser is resting now,” she explained, “And of course is she going to be alright. It will take a few days and a lot of sleep, for there are a lot of bones to heal, but she is in good hands.” The nurse smiled.

“Can I…” Amélie asked hesitantly, “Can I see her? Please?”

Madame Ziegler looked at her for an endless moment. “I don’t know why you are so keen on visiting the girl you just knocked out,” she wondered, “But I can’t forbid you if you look at me like that.”

She led Amélie into a separate room. “If you wake her…” she whispered, “Or do anything to harm her even more you’ll have me to contend with.” Then she turned around and left quietly.

Amélie found Lena in a hospital bed, which seemed too big for her slender body. She was sleeping indeed, but she looked dead rather than alive. She was covered in bandages and her pretty face was badly bruised.

Amélie had to sit down as she suddenly realized that the girl in front of her meant a lot more to her than she had originally though.

“I am sorry,” she whispered, while fighting back tears, “I am so sorry.”

She very gently reached out to stroke Lena’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (to be honest the thing I love most about this is the sound of "Tracer the Chaser")


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that I haven't posted anything at all for so long... Lately life seems hard somehow and the first thing that gets neglected if I am having a tough time is my writing. I hope you accept my apology and continue to like reading this nevertheless. Thank you for all the kudos and the comments! Feel free to tell me whatever you think of this (as always). And sorry if I made any mistakes...

The first thing Lena saw when she opened her eyes was the face of an angel, strains of blond hair illuminated by golden light. It took her a moment to realize that the person in front of her wasn’t actually an angelic being but the school nurse, Madame Ziegler.

“Look who’s finally awake!” the woman called amusedly. 

Lena didn’t really feel awake yet. Her mind was blurry. There wasn’t much she remembered except from…

“Amélie!” she called out, her voice still husky from sleep, “Is she alright?”

Madame Ziegler chuckled. “You are the one who fell from great highs,” she said, “You should be worried about yourself, don’t you think? The Slytherin Keeper is fine.”

Lena sighed with relieve. “What happened?” she asked, trying to sit up, holding her head, every single bone of her body feeling vulnerable.

The nurse sat down beside her. “The girl knocked you off your broom and you broke a lot of bones. This wasn’t really a problem considering my abilities though. The only worrisome thing was that you had no intentions of waking up.”

Lena stared at her. „How long exactly have I been asleep?” she asked carefully, afraid of hearing the answer.

“About… Two days, I would say,” the nurse explained, “So you might feel a bit disoriented right now and also…” 

Lena’s stomach rumbled. “Very hungry?” she concluded what Madame Ziegler had tried to say. 

The nurse smiled. “Yes,” she said, “Do you already feel well enough to go to the kitchen yourself or should I look if I find something for you? All of your broken bones are healed just fine, there are only a few bruises left.”

Lena looked down at herself and thought about it for a moment. She had missed two whole days! A lot could have happened at school in that period of time. Suddenly she felt the urgent need to leave the hospital wing as soon as possible. She was not even the slightest bit in pain.

“I would like to go myself,” she proclaimed, “My common room is next to the kitchen anyways.”

Madame Ziegler nodded. “I thought that you were going to say that,” she remarked, “Let me get your things. You should drink a tall glass of water in the meantime.” She pointed at the water pitcher on Lena’s nightstand.

When the nurse had left the room and Lena was doing what she had been told, her thoughts wandered back to Amélie again. She thought about the fact that she just couldn’t seem to get angry at the Slytherin Keeper although she had fouled her this hard. Instead she terribly missed her. She also wondered if Amélie cared for her at all.

Madame Ziegler came back with Lena’s clothes a moment later. While the Hufflepuff started to dress herself she lingered in the room as if there was something she had not found the courage to tell Lena.

“Listen…” the nurse began after a short and awkward silence, “Can I ask you a private thing?”

Lena looked up to her curiously. “Sure?” she said cautiously. 

“Not that it’s any of my concern… I am just far too curious…” Madame Ziegler continued, “But this Slytherin girl, Amélie… Is she… your girlfriend?”

Lena raised her eyebrows in disbelieve. “What?” she squealed, for the question was one she had never expected to hear from anyone. Then she blushed, thinking about it. “Well Amélie is absolutely stunning and everything that’s not a question….” she then stumbled, “But it’s just that…”

“You don’t feel attracted to her?” Madame Ziegler asked and crooked her head.

Lena shook her head a bit too enthusiastically. “No!” she protested, “I totally do but…” She stopped herself by putting a hand in front of her mouth. That was not what she had wanted to say. She had not even really admitted this to herself and now she was telling it to the much too curious school nurse?

Madame Ziegler smiled knowingly. “So you do like her,” she determined, “Why are you not… together then? I don’t really understand… is it because you are in different houses?”

Lena too didn’t understand. Still she tried to explain the situation to the nurse. “It’s probably true that I like her a lot, more than I should, but… I am pretty sure she doesn’t care about me?” she began, “I mean… Sometimes it feels like she does, but most of the time I think it’s just in my imagination. And then the quidditch thing? I don’t know… Maybe she is just playing with me. She’s too high above me anyways.” Lena looked down at her hands. All of this sounded pathetic now that she thought about it.

She then got really confused by the fact that Madame Ziegler burst into laughter. Lena looked at her and felt slightly offended.

“Oh dear…” the nurse sighed as she had managed to stop laughing, “You have no idea how much this Slytherin girl cares for you… I had to throw her out of the hospital wing at some point because she kept coming here, every day, all the time, demanding to see you. The other patients felt disturbed and you needed rest as well. I am pretty sure she even skipped classes lurking around here…”

Lena looked at the woman in front of her, completely baffled. “She did?” she asked silently, her eyes big.

“You are by far not the first one she has hurt badly,” Madame Ziegler assured, “But you are the only one she came to check on… Not even her own teammates got visited by her in the past…”

Lena didn’t know what to say. Even if all of this was still no real proof for Amélie returning her feelings, she suddenly felt all happy and bubbly inside. 

Madame Ziegler patted Lena’s shoulder. “You should just ask her on a date,” she advised and when Lena, who was still completely stunned, didn’t reply she added: “That was what worked for me and my girlfriend at least, back then when I myself was just another confused Hufflepuff.” There was an amused spark in her eyes.

Lena jumped up with a sudden interest. “You…” she started to ask a question, but the nurse interrupted her gently.

“You should finally go and get yourself something to eat!”, she told Lena, suddenly all professional again, “I have other patients to tend to as well… But be sure to come over in a few days so I can check on your healing process.”

With these words she left the room.

Lena, lost in a lot of different thoughts, finished dressing herself and then slowly and silently made her way towards the kitchen. She felt wobbly on her feet and although she knew that it was because of having lain in bed for too long, she also felt as if a part of it was due to talking about Amélie.

After Lena had finally gotten something to eat from a very understanding house elf, she went to her common room. "I'm back, baby," she whispered to herself, feeling much better already.

At the door she was greeted by some fellow Hufflepuffs. After they had told her that she didn’t have to worry about the missed classes and after she had assured them that she was fine again one of them, an upperclassman, made a remark that startled her.

“Your Slytherin came over again a few minutes ago,” he said, a naughty grin on his face, “She didn’t leave until we told her that we still didn’t know when you would come back… But maybe you should check on her now?”

"My Slytherin?", Lena thought and kind of enjoyed that expression.

Another one nodded and added: “Yeah… The first years are already a bit scared of the ruthless Slytherin Keeper hanging out at our doorstep… I mean… She is not known to be nice to others but we just couldn’t shoo her away since she seemed pretty worried and everything.”

Lena suddenly couldn’t stop grinning. “Thank you… I’ m on it!” she called, already heading out. She didn't feel sick anymore at all.

…………………………………

Amélie didn’t know how to react as she saw Lena running towards her. 

“Heya!” the other girl called enthusiastically, as if nothing had ever happened, as if there weren’t still bruises on her freckled, pretty face.

Lena shouldn’t be that happy to see her, not after what had happened.

“What do you want?” Amélie asked, because suddenly she couldn’t think of anything else to say. It came out colder than intended, but deep inside Amélie felt raw. Her heart seemed to beat much too fast upon seeing Lena awake again.

Lena stopped in front of her and grinned. “Don’t pretend you’re not happy to see me,” she called out, “I know that you were worried about me the whole time.”

Amélie felt blood rushing into her cheeks. Lena was right, she had been so, so worried. She had not even cared about what everyone else had thought of her in the last two days. But the girl in front of her seemed fine again and this gave her a feeling of great relieve. She still felt sorry about hurting her and at the same time she was incredibly happy that it seemed like the Hufflepuff had forgiven her already. Amélie didn’t know how she could possibly put all of this into words.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had dragged Lena into a tight hug. At first he smaller girl was startled by the sudden approach but then she hugged her back no less tightly and everything else around them seemed to disappear for a moment. 

After they had let go of each other, Amélie still didn’t know what to say. There were a lot of important things she had to talk about with Lena but this was simply not the right place. The students who were passing by had started to watch them. 

Amélie then decided to randomly ask something which was probably the most stupid thing ever to ask someone you had badly fouled just a few days ago.  
“Would you go on a date with me?”, she demanded to know, her voice all serious.

Lena had seemed cheerful before, but now she looked even happier, a sudden spark in her eyes.

“I just wanted to ask ya the same thing, love…” she said and grinned even wider.

Amélie felt a kind of happy she had never felt before.


End file.
